We were looking for our past, and found love on the way
by Fernie8
Summary: Set in Russia. Natsuki Kuga is an orphan girl with no memories of her family or who she is. Now that she's 18, she's been kicked out of the orphanage and embarks on a journey with Duran, the only thing she has from her past, to seek out her family. On her way she crosses paths with the lovely Shizuru Viola who just so happens to be in the exact same situation as her.
1. Chapter 1: On my way

**Hey guys. This is my first fan-fiction. It had to be on Natsuki and Shizuru since they're my all time favourite yuri couple. This story is practically Anastasia, since that is one of my favourite films ever, but from a different view I guess, so in this case Natsuki's view. The story's beginning is just a bit about what happened and then it jumps to the present and the actual story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Oh! And I had Shizuru as Viola instead of Fujino cause it just sounded more fitting to the story. You'll see in time.**

**(Russian term instead of Japanese)**

***Babushka=Grandmother**

***Czar=King**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME, or Anastasia.**

Chapter 1: On my way.

It was the year 1916, a time in which there used to be elegant palaces and grand parties and where the citizens would look upon the Czar of Imperial Russia with great respect. One winter's night, a celebration was held at the Catherine Palace in honour of the 300th anniversary of the Viola's family rule. Within the family was of course the King of Russia, his queen and his five children and they all lived a life full of prosperity and love. It was on same night when the King's mother, the Dowager Empress, had arrived from Paris to visit her family during this grand celebration. However, the Viola family knew that her visit would end shortly and as a result the youngest daughter of the Viola family begged her babushka to stay. Because the Empress had already anticipated the obvious grief and distress in her youngest granddaughter, she had a music box specially made for her to make the separation easier for the two of them.

"Oh, babushka! For me?"

"Yes, my dear."

As the young princess gently took the gift from her babushka's hands, she was also given a special necklace with an inscription on the back which read '_Together in Paris' _that was to be used as a key to open the music box. After turning the clogs a few times, a gentle tune began playing and the little box opened up to reveal two figures waltzing to the tune. The sweet princess recognised the tune immediately, "babushka! It play's our lullaby!" The princess exclaimed contentedly, to which her babushka smiled and replied.

"You can sing our lullaby before you sleep every night and pretend it's me who's singing. Remember my sweet and precious child; I'll always be with you as long as you have this box and necklace."

As the sweet tune kept playing, the Empress began to sing along to which the young princess happily joined in with. All was good for the Viola family at that moment, that moment where they were all together.

And then that moment ended, for a power-mad and dangerous man had descended upon the house of the Viola's. His name was Nagi Homura and he was believed to be a holy man. He once worked as the Czar's confidant but betrayed the royal family. In his anger he cursed the royal family to die within a fortnight by the unholy powers of a reliquary he possessed. Consumed by his hatred of the Viola family, he sold his soul for the power to destroy them and from that moment on, a revolution had broken out against the Viola family.

On that night of the revolution the Viola family made an attempt to escape their persecution. The Empress had found her youngest granddaughter and as they were escaping the princess realised she had left her music box in her room. Not wanting to leave the precious gift behind, she ran back to her room while her babushka frantically ran after her. On entering the room the Empress hastily closed the door and then a few moments later the two of them heard a series of gunshots. Realising that the revolutionists were approaching the room the Empress tightly held her granddaughter in her arms and began to gently sing their lullaby while desperately trying not to break down. The Empress looked up after hearing a sudden noise and saw a girl, she was a servant that worked for the royal family standing by a hidden opening in the wall.

"Through here! Out the servant's quarters. You can escape, so please hurry!" the girl exclaimed while running towards them to drag them over to the hidden passage.

While going through the passage, the princess had accidentally dropped the music box, "my music box! Please…"

But she was quickly cut off by the servant girl, "there's no time! You have to leave now! Go! GO!" Not long after the door to the hidden passage had been closed and the Viola's out of sight, the revolutionists entered the room only to find the young servant girl quietly standing by the bed. They interrogated her but she didn't answer, so they brutally bashed her head against the wall and she fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, the Empress and princess were running across the frozen river in a desperate attempt to flee before they were found and killed. They went under a bridge and little did they know that Nagi was watching them. He suddenly jumped down from the bridge and grabbed onto the princesses' leg.

"Please! Let me go! Please!" The princess cried out in distress while trying to free herself from the grasp of the evil man.

"You will not escape me! I will see you die, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Luckily for the princess though the ice beneath Nagi suddenly cracked open and he fell in. After several frantic attempts of trying to escape the freezing water, his strength began to falter and he sunk to his death leaving the reliquary behind.

The princess and the Empress were quick to leave the scene and ran as fast they could to the train station. They had no plan as to where they were going, all they knew was that they had to leave St. Petersburg so they started running after a moving train. The Empress managed to get on but she was struggling to pull her granddaughter on as the train was quickly picking up the speed.

"Babushka! Babushka!"

"Hold on! Hold on to my hand!"

"Don't let go babushka!"

Unfortunately the princess tripped which resulted in her hitting her head on the ground and falling unconscious. The Empress had to be held back from the passengers on the train because she was trying to jump off after her granddaughter. In her grief of losing the only family she had left, she sank to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably. After that night, no one had heard of the Viola family again, but the mysterious disappearance of the youngest princess never left the minds of the people of Russia.

X-8-8-8-X

Ten years later, on the outskirts of a small town called St. Vlas…

"Whoa! What the hell?!" A young woman with raven hair exclaimed as she was shoved to the snowy ground.

"Sorry Kuga. You know the rules. Once you're 18 you're out. Now leave and get yourself a life! And take your pesky dog with you!" A rather stout old man angrily shouted as he tossed a small black and grey wolf like dog towards the woman.

"Duran! Grrr! Even though I'm 18 and I have to leave, it doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The raven haired woman angrily asked the old man as she petted her dog that was brutally thrown to the ground in front of her.

"You have been a pain in my ass ever since I picked you up from the streets ten years ago. I'm finally able to get rid of you and this is how you deserve to be kicked out after all that time I had to put up with you." The old man explained with a smug smile on his face.

"Whatever! I'm happy to be out of that godforsaken orphanage anyway… I hope you get sued someday" the woman retorted and did her famous glare that sent chills down the old man's spine.

The old man sighed, "Look, Natsuki… You know we care for you. Me and my wife raised, fed and provided for you. But you have always been so problematic. You fought with all the children, and gained the title 'ice-princess'. You became rebellious once you hit teenage years and you never made an effort to be friends with anyone. Understand that it was hard for us to look after someone that gave so little in return when all we wanted to do was to help you."

"Care for me my ass! And you think it was easy for me?! After all this time, all I can remember is my name and nothing else! I don't remember where I came from, who my family was or what happened to them. And all those kids ever did was pester me; they never really cared about me or how I was feeling. All I have is Duran! And he's all I've ever had!"

"And you thought that being such a bitch all those years was gonna solve your problems?"

"…"

"Kuga… Just go now, ok. You need to find a life, instead of trying to live in something you don't even remember. You're smart; you went to school unlike the rest of the children here. You can be someone. So why don't you just let it go"

"Tch. Like I'd let it go just like that. I know my family is out there somewhere, and I promise myself that I'll find them no matter what"

"Suit yourself. Goodbye, Natsuki Kuga. I really do wish you a happy life." And with that, the old man went back into the medium sized building leaving Natsuki and her dog to fend for themselves. Natsuki was small, round about 5 foot and 2 inches. She was slim but well-toned making her strong, and since she had been in many fights during the last ten years of her life she was an experienced fighter which was going to be useful for if she ever got into trouble. She had long raven hair, pale skin and a well-proportioned face with striking forest green eyes. She was wearing a huge but warm navy blue coat, some gloves with holes at the tips of the fingers, black snow boots, trousers and a dark grey news boy's cap. She stood there for a few minutes just staring at the path along the forest.

"Looks like we're on our own now, huh Duran?" she said as she looked down to her fury companion. Duran just glanced up at her and tilted his head slightly to the side.

Natsuki sighed then started walking through the path with no destination in mind. After about half an hour of her and Duran playing fetch while walking along the path, she began to think of what to do. _"Ok… so now that I'm out on my own with no money, no extra clothes, no food and no idea as to where I'm going… what should I do and where do I go?"_ it was true, Natsuki indeed had nothing and she knew that money was vital if she was going to survive._ "Damn! I should have planned this out better!" _Natsuki mentally scolded herself for her carelessness and lack of advanced preparation.

Natsuki was pulled out of her thoughts when Duran suddenly started barking. Now that she was focused again, she noticed that the forest path she was walking on had come to three other paths going off in different directions. There was a sign post that indicated **St. Petersburg **straight ahead_, _**Moscow **to the left and **Petrozavodsk **to the right.

The raven haired woaman looked at the different paths and back at the signs again. She stood there analysing the different names for two minutes and concluded that they were all cities.

"Ok… Moscow is definitely not an option since it's the capital and it'll be the most expensive place for accommodation and food. I've heard of the other two but never been to either of them"

Duran started barking playfully and jumped in an attempt to reach the signs on the post. Natsuki then had an idea.

"Right"

The woman turned around and took three steps away from the sign post. She then crouched down gathering a lump of snow in her hands and made a snow ball. "Duran! Come here boy." As soon as the little wolf like dog was standing in front of Natsuki, she looked back to make sure she knew roughly where her two options where, she turned around again, mentally counted to three and threw the snowball behind her. After hearing a small thud she slowly turned around again and saw that the snow had hit the sign directing to St. Petersburg.

"Alright then, St. Petersburg it is." She said out loud and started walking in that direction, waving her hand around so that Duran would follow.

"You know Duran, I don't know why but I think I'll honestly find some answers in St. Petersburg… Maybe, just maybe I'll find something about my family." Natsuki said with hope and excitement clear in her voice. Duran let out a small bark and started to wag his tail as he looked up at his master.

X-8-8-8-X

After two weeks of making their way to St. Petersburg and having to find food from leftovers in bins, or asking for any spare food from the citizens of the small villages they passed through, Natsuki and Duran found that they were coping just fine. Despite the fact that Natsuki was wearing the same clothes for the past two weeks, she was able to stay clean. She even washed her clothes and made small fires in little shelters and farm barns that she encountered during her travels to stay warm during the nights. The people who owned these barns and shelters didn't mind her much since she didn't cause any trouble and some didn't even know she was there.

One day as the two travellers were walking down the path, Natsuki started to talk to her dog to take away her boredom.

"You know boy, once we reach St. Petersburg I'll find us a small house we can rent out. I'll get a job to earn us some money and that way we won't have to be scavenging for food every other day. I'll get you a collar so that you can roam around freely without having the dog pound people come chasing after you and we can start searching for my family." She said as she smiled down at her dog, to which Duran gave a series of happy barks. But then all of a sudden Duran stopped in his tracks, looked straight ahead for a few seconds, and then without warning bolted off at fast speed.

Full of confusion and worry at her dog's sudden and uncharacteristic reaction Natsuki ran after him. "Duran!? Where are you going?! Stop!"

As she ran after him, she noticed that Duran had picked up the pace and vanished into a bush. She slowed down when she heard a soft, angelic voice somewhere in the distance.

"_Give me a sign. Anything_!"

**So! That's what I've got so far. I know the beginning isn't actually that captivating, but it's the best start I can come up with. Besides, it's my first fanfic so I still need a lot of pointers and experience? I'll be updating this chapter later on though, I feel like it needs some changes, but first I'll be posting up new chapters while thinking of ideas for this one on the way.**

**Yes, the story is very predictable in terms of we know who the characters are and what's going to happen, but I think we shouldn't look too much into that. I prefer to think of what happens on the way and see how that progresses.**

**Any how, hope you've enjoyed this one so far and hop you'll e looking forward to the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go together

**Hey guys, so here's chapter two. I won't be updating the next chapter too soon since I'll be going to Spain for two weeks. I'll be working on it though during the night just to make sure it's ready for when I get back. So for the mean time please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one :)**

***Blagodaryu=Thank You (The Russian term for Shizuru's original 'Ookini')**

Chapter 2: Let's go together.

"_Give me a sign. Anything!"_

Natsuki came to a complete stop. The voice she heard sounded so sweet and angelic to her, but she noticed that there was some sort of desperation in the statement of the stranger she had yet to come across. The raven haired woman began contemplating whether she should avoid facing the stranger. She felt uneasy about their encounter yet she couldn't understand why. She then heard a few barks from Duran which was followed by that voice again.

"_Ara! Hello there cute little puppy. I'm sorry but I don't have time to play_."

At that, Natsuki knew that she'd have to face the stranger seeing as her dog was probably giving her a difficult time right now. So she swiftly made her way towards Duran and the stranger.

When she looked over the bush she spotted Duran tugging on a purple scarf. Just as she was about to make a move to stop him, a young woman popped into her field of vision.

"Fufufu, so a puppy wants me to go to St. Petersburg?" The young woman questioned with amusement evident in her voice. She paused for a moment and then gasped in realization. "Ok, I can take a hint." And with that the woman began stepping in the direction Duran was leading her towards.

Natsuki quickly made her presence noticed. "Hey! What do you think you're you doing?" She asked in annoyance at the other woman's naivety and what she thought was ridiculous behaviour. "Just because you asked for a sign doesn't mean that my dog counts as one. And Duran isn't a pup, he's fully grown." She stated unimpressed.

Startled, the young woman jumped around to face the owner of the voice. Natsuki's eyes widened and she stood there frozen on the spot at seeing the young woman fully. She couldn't believe how extremely beautiful the woman was. Her sand coloured wavy hair, fair skin, the tight coat and trousers that brought out her perfect curves of her fully matured figure; the sight of this woman was clouding Natsuki's mind for reason's she couldn't quite understand. But what captivated Natsuki the most was the woman's eyes; her ruby orbs which expressed her astonishment and which bore straight into her soul with their intensity.

Suddenly Natsuki felt a little nervous in the presence of such a beauty and an awkward silence fell upon them. Natsuki was desperately trying to find something to say and began fidgeting and frantically looking around as if her surroundings would give her some sort of answer.

"Erm… I… Err…"

The young woman on the other hand was just staring at the stranger. She concluded that they were roughly the same age and also found that the other woman's current behaviour was extremely intriguing. When she was caught staring, she saw the shy expression on the shorter woman and the small blush that tinted her face.

'_She's so… cute!'_ The sand coloured haired woman thought, her eyes softening their gaze on the raven haired woman.

"Ahem. I'm sorry about my dog. He's not normally like that." Natsuki said, finally breaking the silence after her long struggle for finding something to say to the other woman.

"That's quite alright. Duran was it? He seems really friendly." The other woman said sweetly while smiling down at the small dog to show that she was not bothered by him.

"Yes, well… Anyway, we best be on our way." Natsuki quickly replied while scooping Duran up.

"Am I correct to assume that you're heading to St. Petersburg?"

"Erm, yea."

"Ara! Then may I join you? I'm heading there myself." The other woman asked with a calm smile.

Natsuki seemed a little hesitant to begin with. "Erm… well…"

"Please? I have never really travelled before, so I'm a little nervous of going on my own." The woman said with full honesty.

Natsuki rubbed her chin while thinking about the pros and cons of this situation. _'I knew something was going to happen. It'll take another two days before we get to St. Petersburg and if she comes along I'll probably have to find some extra food.'_ She took a subtle glance at the crimson eyed woman._ 'But then again… it __**would**__ be nice to have someone who will actually talk back when I'm bored. Duran's a great companion but I need to have a conversation with someone instead of talking to myself. Plus, I don't think she'll cause me any trouble.'_ Natsuki was now facing the woman fully; she could see that while her expression and her body language were calm, she could see that her eyes were desperately hoping that she'd be granted her request.

The raven haired woman sighed in defeat and rubbed her neck, "Fine. You can join us."

"Blagodaryu. I am truly grateful." The other woman exclaimed happily with the same calm smile. As they were walking down the path towards their destination her smile slowly faded as she noticed that they had still to introduce themselves. "Thank you for accompanying me Miss...?"

"Kuga. And you are?"

"Miss Kuga. Please call me Shizuru. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"… Isn't that your first name?"

"…"

"What's your surname?"

"… This will sound strange to you, but… I do not actually know what my surname is." Shizuru admitted tilting her head up towards the sky with a sad smile on her face.

Natsuki was taken aback a little by what Shizuru said, "Oh… Erm… That's…unusual?" Natsuki looked away from the sand coloured haired woman, but when curiosity got the best out of her she looked back and asked, "May I ask how?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, how come you don't know?"

Seeing the curiosity expressed in those emerald orbs and the fact that this woman was allowing her to tag along, Shizuru decided that it was only fair to give her an explanation.

"Well, you see… I am an orphan. I was found 10 years ago wandering around. I have no memories of my past what so ever and therefore have no idea as to who I was or who my family is."

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No way!" she exclaimed. "But you remember your first name, or is that not your name?"

"No, Shizuru is indeed my name. But that is all I know."

"Wait… why are you even out here?"

"Well I used to live at the Village's Orphanage, but now that I'm of age I have to leave. The woman that cared for me found me employment at the fisherman's shop, but…" Shizuru no longer felt comfortable with the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I wish to change the topic. I'm sorry Miss Kuga…"

"Natsuki"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Natsuki Kuga. You can call me by my first name." Natsuki said nonchalantly.

"Natsuki… Ara! That is such a beautiful name." Shizuru remarked with what Natsuki noticed was a more genuine smile which made her blush.

"Do-don't say that!" Natsuki shouted. But Shizuru only giggled to Natsuki's cute reaction which in return only deepened the red tint on Natsuki's face.

"So, why has Natsuki allowed me to use her first name? Why the sudden change of heart?"

The raven haired woman gave Shizuru a weak smile before admitting, "You and I… are pretty much in the same situation." She stopped for a few minutes and noticed that Shizuru was looking at her intently so she continued. "I was also found 10 years ago wandering around. I have no memories of my past or my family. I don't know where I came from or who I was, so I'm heading to St. Petersburg to find my family."

Shizuru was surprised by the revelation. Never in a million years did she think that she'd find someone in the exact same situation.

"Ara? Then is Natsuki Kuga not your real name?"

"No, it's my real name. I know since Duran use to have a collar with a tag that had both his and his owner's name." Natsuki explained while looking in Duran's direction. The dog seemed happy while running ahead and chasing squirrels. She then began to speak again, "I was told that when they found me, Duran was in my arms and that I claimed to be his owner. At first they were going to throw him out but seeing that he was all I had, they made an exception and so I was allowed to keep him."

Natsuki recalled all those years at the orphanage. She wouldn't have been able to cope if not for Duran, whom she considered to be her only family and friend.

Silence fell upon the two women after Natsuki's revelation, but the atmosphere wasn't awkward. The two women felt at ease, as if a great weight was lifted from their shoulders. But of course, the silence was short lived as Shizuru was the first to speak again.

"I wish to do the same."

"Huh?" Natsuki asked not understanding what it was that Shizuru meant.

"I also wish to find my family. That's why when Duran pulled me towards St. Petersburg I no longer felt confused. I feel as if I have something, or someone that I must find. That I have a family waiting for me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have this." Shizuru reached down her top to pull out a golden necklace with a small circular pendant. It had an emerald petal and ruby centred flower on the front and at the back there was an inscription that read '_Together in Paris'._

Natsuki examined the necklace in awe.

"How can **you** be so sure?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked straight into those burgundy eyes. She saw that they held so much emotion despite the fact that her face was close to expressionless. She could see that Shizuru was putting up a façade; that she didn't want to show any emotion. For some reason it made her sad, but she couldn't really blame her, she was the same after all. She didn't let anyone break through the barrier she created; it would have been like showing her weakness to people that could have used it against her so she figured that Shizuru probably saw it the same way.

"I'm not sure at all. But I can't let uncertainty or fears stop me from any possibilities I might have of finding them." She stated.

X-8-8-8-X

The following day went by smoothly for the three wanderers. They had found shelter and warmth in a small barn the night before so they were well rested for whatever the day would bring them. Unlike Natsuki, Shizuru did have some money that would provide for her for at least two months, which meant that she was able to get food, and of course she offered to get some for Natsuki and Duran too as a way to thank them and because she worried about their health; scavenging for food from dustbin's was obviously going to make them ill. Much to Shizuru's surprise however, Natsuki refused to accept any money or food. She was sure that, even if Natsuki was to be reluctant at first, she would gladly accept. Surely Natsuki couldn't possibly like eating all the leftovers that were probably days old.

"I really do think that you should just accept the money and get something decent to eat. It would be bad if you fell ill. And I believe that Duran would worry for his master if that were indeed to happen." Shizuru said with worry.

"Nope. You should just give up now cause you aren't gonna change my mind. Besides, I'm used to this now." Natsuki stubbornly responded.

"Ara… When Natsuki says she is used to it, what does that mean exactly? How long have you been eating like that?"

"Two weeks, and I'm perfectly fine. You shouldn't worry about me; it takes more than bad food to break me."

But Shizuru wasn't at all convinced and knew that she had to do something quickly to make Natsuki accept this money. She would feel responsible if Natsuki suddenly dropped dead or fell ill from mouldy and unsanitary food.

"Ara, that may be true in Natsuki's case but I do believe that Duran will suffer soon. In fact, I'm afraid to tell you that dogs are prone to fall ill from unsanitary and old food. And since Duran is a rather small dog, he would not be strong enough to survive if he fell ill." She lied hoping that Natsuki's love for her dog would overrule her stubbornness. Luckily, it seemed to work.

"Oh! I… Didn't think about that…"

Natsuki looked down at her dog and noticed that he was lying on his side and facing away from her. Natsuki only thought about what Shizuru had said and totally ignored common sense so she failed to see that Duran was actually just sleeping and instead took it as a bad sign.

'_How could I have not thought about Duran? If I lost him, I don't think I would be able to handle it. He's the only thing I have.'_ She thought feeling quite ashamed that she had not considered her pet's health and safety.

She sighed in defeat and looked up to meet Shizuru's gaze, "Ok, you're right. Thanks for making me realise before it was too late. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." With that Shizuru handed Natsuki a small pouch full of money.

"Natsuki really does love Duran. He is lucky to have such a kind and thoughtful woman as her master." Shizuru said with another one of her genuine smiles. Natsuki looked straight into her crimson orbs and saw them sparkle with admiration. She also saw loneliness in them. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts again she looked around to see if she could spot anywhere to find some decent food.

The younger woman got up from her seat and walked over to a small butcher's shop on the opposite side from where they were. Shizuru's gaze followed the moving figure. She was thinking that it would be nice to have someone that cared for her the same way, someone that would love her and protect her from any harm that might come to her. She hoped that this little adventure they were on would find her that sense of security and love. She wished with her whole heart to find a loving family, her loving family.

X-8-8-8-X

The trio finally made it to St. Petersburg after their long journey. On arriving at the grand city it seemed that Natsuki's quest to find her family was less reachable by the minute. The city was huge and she had no idea where she should even start. Shizuru on the other hand wasn't affected by this since she still hadn't finished her journey.

"I believe that this is where we part ways, Natsuki." She said with a weak smile. She had only known Natsuki for two days but in the short time she had spent with emerald eyed woman, she found her to be more and more intriguing and so the idea of them parting ways as unlikely friends upset her dearly for reasons she didn't understand.

"Yea. I guess it is." Natsuki replied with a weak smile of her own. Natsuki had never really gotten along so well with anyone before; she just wasn't a people's person. '_So why is that I felt comfortable with Shizuru? Maybe it's just because we're on the same boat. Yea, that's probably why.'_ She thought to herself as she took in Shizuru's features for what she concluded with be her last time. '_She… really is beautiful.'_ At the last thought Natsuki felt heat rise to her head and she knew that she would be blushing slightly.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts and then without even meaning to she suggested, "Why don't I accompany you to the train station?"

Shizuru blinked in surprised and then there was a small sparkle of amusement and mischief in those burgundy eyes of hers, "Ara, is Natsuki that sad about parting ways with me that she'll make up any excuse just to stay with me longer?" She teased with a sly grin on her face.

"Wha?! NO! No! I just… I thought you might at least have me take you to the train station, I mean, you don't even know where it is… and I wouldn't want you to get lost." Natsuki responded quickly, her face now flared up to a tomato red colour.

"Natsuki is so sweet and considerate. I would like that very much, blagodaryu."

And so, Natsuki and Duran accompanied Shizuru to the train station. When they arrived Shizuru quickly went over to the ticket counter.

"One ticket to Paris, please Sir."

"Exit visa, Miss?" The guy at the counter asked while looking at Shizuru with a rather annoyed look.

Natsuki was watching from a close enough distance to hear what was going on. She was a little taken aback by the way the old geezer was treating Shizuru, that look he had as he looked at her, as if she was inferior to him. She didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry, exit visa?" Shizuru asked puzzled at what the man had asked her for.

"You mean to tell me that you have the nerve to come and ask for a ticket without even having an exit visa?" the man asked, now more noticeable irritated by the young woman in front of the counter.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I am afraid that I don't have an exit visa." Shizuru said, worry starting to rise in her voice.

"NO EXIT VISA, NO TICKET!" The man roared in frustration and slammed the counter windows shut.

Shizuru was startled by the rude and sudden outburst of the man. Before she had time to react, a flash of blue flew past her and she saw that Natsuki was stood in front of her banging on the counter window doors.

"You asshole! Come out here so I can teach you some manners. Open this counter window; you can't just treat a customer like that." Natsuki shouted out in her rage with Duran barking rather aggressively beside her.

The man shouted from the inside of the counter, "Piss off, brat. I have no time to be serving trash like you!"

"Come out here and say that to my face, you piece of shit. Fucking son of a bitch!" Natsuki roared as she banged on the counter doors. Duran was snarling and growling ferociously while circling the small counter. It was obvious that he too took offence to the way this old guy was treating his master.

"Natsuki." The gentle voice soothed the raven haired girl a little bit and she turned around to face Shizuru who then put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Just leave him; he is not worth your time."

With that, Natsuki had calmed down completely although she wasn't sure why or how. Shizuru's touch sent a wave of electricty running through Natsuki's body and at the same time it allowed her to relax, like some kind of mediator. After coming back to her senses, Natsuki became aware of her surroundings and saw that she had attracted a rather large crowd of people who were scowling at her previous outburst and staring at her with astonished and incredulous expressions. She suddenly felt embarrased at her sudden outburst of rage. '_Damn it! Why the hell did I even do that?!'_ She looked back at Shizuru and saw how the woman was nervously apologizing to the people that surrounded them, trying to wave them off so they would leave.

"S-sorry...about that..." She apologised.

"It's ok, Natsuki." Shizuru assured Natsuki who had held her head down in shame.

They both looked down at the ground while a few minutes of awkward silence passed between them.

_'For fuck sake! Why did I get so worked up for something that I really shouldn't care about?! How can this woman have this effect on me? I've never done something like this for anyone before... This doesn't make any sense.'_ Natsuki thought with a slight frown.

The younger woman sighed, effectively drawing Shizuru out of her own thoughts and making her look up at her. "Now what are you gonna do? How are you going to get to Paris?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru just looked down again; she was not sure herself how she would get out of this situation. She had never even heard of 'exit visas' despite the fact that she was educated. _'How **do** I get to Paris now? Ara... It seems that I have gotten myself into a very difficult situation. I cannot burden Natsuki with my presence anymore... but I don't want her to leave me, not after what she did for me. No one has ever done anything for me before.'_

"Pss" a noise made the two women turn around and they saw a rather ominous old lady walking towards them.

"If you want to get yourself a trip to Paris, you should look for Miss Harada and Miss Juliette. They can get you the tickets you need." She said quickly and hurriedly took her leave. Natsuki and Shizuru followed the woman with their eyes and then looked at each other. They're gazes locked for a minute and they knew what it was they had to do, it was probably their only choice after all.

Shizuru started speaking again, "Well... I guess I should-"

"Let's go and find these Harada and Juliette people together, Shizuru." Natsuki cut her off as she placed her hand on the sand coloured haired woman's shoulder. Shizuru beamed as she stared deeply into those gentle green orbs and nodded. And with that, the three left the station, in search for the person that could help Shizuru reach Paris.

X-8-8-8-X

**So. What do you think about that? The next chapter is most likely going to take me a very long time to finish. It'll be longer than this one (a lot longer) and since I have my final exams coming up I won't be bale to work on it as much as I want to, so I'm warning you all now. lets say that the next chapter should come out sometime in May or June, but then the follwing chapters should be weekly or so.**

_**Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting,**_

_**Years of dreams just can't be wrong.**_

_**Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, finally home where I belong.**_

_**Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine, let it lead me to my past.**_

_**And bring me home at last.**_

**'Journey to the past' - Anastasia soundtrack.**

**This goes with the whole of what Shizuru and Natsuki feel as they travel to find their past. I imagine them whenever I hear this song. No I don't imagine them singing (although I can see Shizuru being one that would sing rather than Natsuki), it's more of their journey and antics that I imagine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sticking Together

**Hello again everyone! It's been a while since I've updated but it's finally done. This chapter took me ages, but I like it so far… there's more ShizNat moments. Anyway, enjoy and give me some pointers if you have anything you'd think could use some improvement.**

**Prosti menya = forgive me **

**Milyy = cute**

**Zhadina = meanie (Shizuru's 'ikezu')**

Chapter 3: Sticking together.

Shizuru was sat on a bench on the other side of the street while waiting for Natsuki to come out of a rather scruffy looking bar. Her companion had told her to wait outside with Duran while she tried to fish some information on the where-abouts of the people that were to help Shizuru get to Paris. The young woman had been waiting for half an hour now and was beginning to worry. She wanted to go in to find the younger woman, but memories of their previous talk came streaming through her mind.

Flash-back

"Shizuru, I need you to wait here with Duran for me." Natsuki said as she began approaching the bar that was surrounded by some large and rather intimidating men.

Said girl looked in the direction her friend was going in and saw the lecherous stares they were receiving. Worry began to invade her as Natsuki got closer and closer to the bar, "Natsuki, wait! Maybe we should go in together. That way we'll save time while trying to find the information we need."

"That was an order, not a suggestion. I'm not letting you anywhere near those perverted scum. That's just what they want. If you go, I'll most likely have to bash someone's brains out for sexual harassment. And quite frankly, I could do without the hassle." Natsuki argued.

"But I wouldn't want anything happening to you either. You are also just as vulnerable as I am… That's why I believe it would be safer if we go in together. At least that way we are able to watch each other's backs." Shizuru quickly counter argued.

Natsuki gave the determined woman a cocky grin then said, "Please, I could take ten of those mentally challenged gorillas any day."

"…"

"I've been trained in combat, both offensive and defensive since I was eleven years old, I can easily defend myself if I need to." Natsuki assured her unconvinced friend. But Shizuru was intent on winning over Natsuki's stubbornness.

"But if you go and leave me here then maybe those men will find it even easier to 'sexually harass' me; they will probably approach me as soon as you go in."

"Not a chance. Duran will be with you and he definitely wouldn't let them do anything to you. Besides I can't just leave him on his own. What if he bites someone innocent? They could take him away from me and lock him in the pound, you know."

The two held each other's gaze, trying desperately to win this battle with the intensity of their eyes. In the end Shizuru just sighed in defeat while Natsuki gave a victorious grin and swiftly made her way over to the bar. Shizuru just sat on a nearby bench, watching how the young beauty approached her destination with a confident stride before disappearing into the bar which was most likely to be full of old, aggressive and perverted drunken men.

End of flash-back

The sandy brunette sighed. Natsuki's stubbornness put her on the edge a little and she didn't quite understand why the girl was so unwilling to co-operate. It was definitely a first for Shizuru; even though she was an orphan and had no real friends she had her ways of manipulating people she only just met to do practically anything she wanted, however Natsuki wasn't as submissive.

'_She's been in there far too long. I cannot simply just sit here while something might be happening to her… I need to find her.'_ With the decision made, Shizuru stood up and started walking over but was quickly halted by a low growl and something pulling her back. She looked behind only to find Duran tugging on her coat.

"What's wrong Duran?" The woman asked not really understanding why he was trying to stop her. Duran's reply was some harsher tugging on her coat and a small series of low growls. Shizuru was surprised at how strong the dog was considering he was rather small.

"Ara! Duran, behave yourself, what would Natsuki think if she saw you acting like this?"

"Natsuki would reward him for being obedient and loyal to his master." Came the sudden and unexpected reply.

Duran had ceased his tugging and happily made his way over to greet his master with his tail wagging behind him. A little startled by the voice, Shizuru quickly composed herself before turning around to confirm who she was sure the voice belonged to. She was met with those warm green orbs that she so quickly came accustomed to, "Natsuki took quite a while in there. You had me worried."

"Sorry about that." Natsuki replied with a sheepish grin.

"I hope nothing happened to Natsuki while she was in there."

"Nah, nothing to worry about, there was no trouble."

"So… Did you find anything?" Shizuru enquired.

"Yea, I didn't get their exact location, but they'll be somewhere close to the Catherine Palace so we should make our way there…" Natsuki stopped to think for a second while resting her chin on her the knuckles of her fisted hand, "I think it's half an hour away or so, we should probably find somewhere to stop for the night and continue the search tomorrow."

"I agree; I wouldn't want us running into any trouble now that it's late." The older woman stole a quick glance at Natsuki who was staring at her with an expression that read 'I could take care of any trouble we come across'. A mischievous smirk slowly spread across her face. It was a fact that Shizuru loved to tease, and from her experience teasing the blunette she just couldn't miss this opportunity. "Besides, I think Natsuki has had enough excitement for today. In fact, I'm afraid that if we don't find somewhere to rest soon, you'll end up causing more trouble than what we've already had."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Natsuki demanded, glaring at the other woman who wasn't at all affected by it.

A sigh, "Surely Natsuki hasn't already forgotten about today's incident at the train station?" That's all that was needed for Natsuki's glare to disappear and for her face to explode to a bright red. Duran noticed how the pleasant atmosphere had changed and decided to sit a safe enough distance from the two, obviously anticipating that Natsuki would probably lash out at the other woman.

"H-hey! T-that was different. I-I was only trying to help YOU!" The younger woman stuttered as she looked down, obviously avoiding amused crimson eyes that were focused on her. Shizuru mentally squealed at the troubled woman's reaction. '_How can anyone possibly be this adorable without even trying?'_

The red shade on Natsuki's face faded and a sad expression took over her features. "Did… I really cause you trouble?" She asked, shame and disappointment clearly audible in her voice.

Shizuru was taken aback by Natsuki's new reaction. '_A-ara… That wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all.' _She closed the distance between them and grabbed the raven-haired woman's hands.

"Prosti menya, Natsuki. I was just teasing you." Shizuru said with a soft voice lightly squeezing Natsuki's hand reassuringly.

Said girl just kept her head down low but peeked up, "Really?" In Shizuru's mind Natsuki looked like a kicked puppy, and so she used all her inner strength to keep her composure and to fight the urge to hug the younger woman for her irresistible cuteness.

"Natsuki has nothing to be ashamed of. I am actually very grateful that you went out of your way just for me. Blagodaryu Natsuki." Shizuru thanked with a soft expression that eased her companion. Natsuki's sad expression soon changed to mirror Shizuru's.

"Don't mention it." Natsuki said after a small moment of taking in that genuine smile that she rarely saw from the older woman. "We should probably get going now, although I don't quite like the idea of sleeping on the city streets."

"Ara, who said we would be sleeping on the streets?"

"Well where else would we be sleeping? It's not like we have money?"

"I believe that Natsuki is forgetting that I have enough money for us to find somewhere to stay."

Natsuki gave Shizuru a sceptical look and took a second to think about the idea. Unfortunately for the two of them Natsuki did find a few flaws in the plan, it was a shame too because she wanted to sleep inside for a change.

"No good." Came her disappointed reply.

"Ara! And why might that be?" Shizuru asked.

"Listen, you have quite a lot of money, enough to last you another month and a half right?"

"Yes, that's correct." Shizuru confirmed not really seeing where this was going.

"What if Miss Juliette and Miss Harada demand money? If they're offering exit visas, I doubt they're doing it legally. It would probably cost a shit load of money. Not only that but if we look for an inn to stay for the night the inn keepers will probably try and exploit us. I really don't think it's worth the hassle." Natsuki pointed out. "And what would I do with Duran? Most inns don't allow animals inside? I would hate to leave him outside on his own." Natsuki said as she crouched down to pet her long-time friend who was happy to receive the love he normally got from his beloved master.

Shizuru took a few minutes to let Natsuki's points sink in. She did agree that they could face those problems, but Shizuru was Shizuru. She had her ways of wrapping people around her little finger and so she pushed these worries aside and made a few points of her own. "That is true. It would be easy for people like that to take advantage of us. However, there's no harm in trying. It's not like we actually have to take what they have to offer, and besides, I can probably work my way around that problem quite easily." She stated.

"You sound a little too confident…"

"If you're confident and know that you're able to protect us both from lecherous men, then I can assure you that I am also able to deal with this kind of situation." Came the reply as Shizuru started walking past Natsuki. "We should make our way; it's getting rather late now." Natsuki wasn't at all convinced, but she figured that Shizuru was not going to give her the option, so she just complied and followed the taller woman.

X-8-8-8-X

Thanks to Shizuru's charm and natural talent for negotiations the three were able to find a fairly cheap and comfortable room in a small inn two blocks away from the palace. If either of them had any complaints, they were quickly over looked. They were just grateful that they were able to find warmth and comfort that they hadn't realised they longed for.

After taking off their coats and shoes they settled into bed and relished in the warmth and softness of the mattress and blankets. Duran curled up near the end between Natsuki's and Shizuru's feet and drifted off as fast as he settled down, and Natsuki sighed contentedly.

"See, this is so much better than sleeping on the cold hard ground of the city of St. Petersburg." Shizuru playfully said with her eyes closed and a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Shush woman! Let's not go down that root." Was Natsuki's equally playful warning.

Shizuru unconsciously scooted closer to Natsuki. As she turned on her side she nestled her head between the crooks of Natsuki's neck and took in the scent that was uniquely Natsuki's, however she quickly pulled away again when she felt the heat emitting from Natsuki's body and the way in which the younger girl tensed up.

"A-Ara… Prosti menya Natsuki… I didn't mean to do that." The burgundy eyed woman apologised. Even with that, she couldn't help but miss that comfort from Natsuki. For some reason holding the other woman just felt so…right.

"I-It's ok. I'm sorry I reacted that way… I'm just not good with people getting too close to me, I guess." Natsuki frantically tried to explain to her companion, not wanting to offend her. '_Damn! How is this woman able to have this effect on me? The warmth of her body was actually… very comforting? Argh! C'mon, I've never felt so comfortable with someone else's closeness before! So why is Shizuru able to make me feel so at ease and secure?'_ A confused frown adorned Natsuki's features. She really couldn't fathom why she felt such a natural comfort and liking to the other woman. She had never bothered with anyone before; no one ever mattered to her, but Shizuru, for some reason, was something completely different.

"Is everything ok, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked breaking Natsuki out of her inner dilemma. Natsuki just faced her and after a few seconds of staring deeply into those ever so captivating eyes she gave a small smile.

"Everything's fine. Let's get some sleep." She said as she settled into the blankets once again.

"Yes. Good night, Natsuki."

"G'night."

That night, for the first time in 10 years, the two women had a peaceful and comfortable sleep and they dreamt. In their dreams they saw faces that were blurred but that felt familiar, and it brought a new kind of confidence and warmth they hadn't felt in years.

X-8-8-8-X

'_I feel something…soft…and warm…'_ were Natsuki's first thoughts as she was slowly coming out of her sleep. She didn't open her eyes though; instead she just snuggled in closer to what she thought was her pillow, deeply inhaling a unique smell of tea leaves and lavender.

"Ara. I thought you weren't very good with proximity? Plus, may I remind Natsuki that my breasts are not pillows."

After a few seconds of processing what she heard, Natsuki popped her eyes open and shot up only to meet the eyes of a very amused Shizuru who was currently lying under her in a not so innocent position.

"Ara, Natsuki. We've only known each other for a few days but you're already making such bold advances on me? I'm flattered, but I think we should slow down." Shizuru teased with a calm smile, but her eyes couldn't hide all the mirth she felt right now.

Natsuki stared down at the older woman, replaying what she had just said over and over again for at least a minute. Then without warning she jumped off the bed, startling Duran on the way, and her face exploded to a bright red tomato colour. Pointing an accusing finger, and glaring at Shizuru she stuttered, "Y-y-y-you! W-what the hell!? Why didn't you… What did you… ARGH!"

Shizuru sat up from the bed covering her mouth in an attempt to not laugh, but she failed miserably and her melodious laughter soon filled the small room. "Prosti menya, Natsuki. Fufufu, I just couldn't resist. That expression of yours is just too adorable."

"Idiot! What's the matter with you?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I was lying on your brea… erm… you. You should have woken me up!"

"Prosti menya, Natsuki. You just looked so milyy and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you." Shizuru replied with an apologetic and innocent smile.

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched, _'M-milyy? Is she serious? Shizuru is weird…'_ Natsuki warily kept her eyes on the honey brunette as she slowly made her way back to the bed.

"Natsuki, I don't bite you know." Shizuru said as she gave off the most innocent look possible.

"No, but you sure as hell love to tease though. You're some kind of devil woman. That teasing nature of yours will definitely be the death of me."

"Ara! Zhadina Natsuki." Shizuru pouted as said woman once again slipped under the covers claiming that warmth once again. She just sat there for a few seconds wearily watching Shizuru from the corner of her eyes while the other woman smiled softly. She then looked at the end of the bed where she saw Duran rested comfortably on Shizuru's legs that were under the covers. A smile slowly crept up on her face.

"Natsuki really is fond of Duran."

With a chuckle the dark haired woman said, "Well of course. I told you before that he's been with me for as long as I can remember. He's probably the only thing I have left of whatever family I had."

"Yes, I remember you saying that. What I meant was that there isn't just adoration in your eyes when you look at him, but some sort of fascination. Like as if you've never seen an animal like him before."

"Ah, well you see… Duran is a very unique breed of dog. I'm not sure what breed he is exactly but I know he's closely related to a wolf. I guess I have such a fascination for him because in a way we're very alike."

"Alike? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he's so closely related to a wolf that he can be practically considered one. Sort of how people would relate me to winter… because of my cold personality and my features, I was branded as the 'ice-princess' and told to have a very cold personality and whatnot. I never understood it, it just seems stupid to me really."

"Ara! I actually find that Natsuki is rather warm, you're more like summer than winter." Shizuru stated offering a sweet smile to her companion.

"Yea… well, anyway…Not only is Duran considered a wolf, but he's extremely small for his breed, and let me tell you, his breed is massive. Because of his size, he's undesirable as a pet, so he's like an outcast. Yet… he has so much strength it's seems unnatural. I'm also seen as an outcast, I don't blend… I don't fit in with society. Duran and I both look really weak and defenceless, but we both hold a lot of physical and inner strength, the only way people learn that though is the hard way. And that's another reason why we're rejected by society."

Natsuki took a moment to think about that last sentence. Rejection was something she actually wasn't bothered about. It actually appealed to her. The thought of being able to do what she wanted without having people take notice of her was in a sense what she wanted. All the comments thrown her way never fazed her, she has always been proud of who she was because even though she was seen as an outcast, she knew that she wasn't a bad person and was never in the wrong. She had never acted out unreasonably before either… well that was until a certain crimson eyed beauty came into her like. Natsuki glanced over at Shizuru who seemed to be lost in her thoughts after their little conversation. She noticed the small smile that graced the honey brunette's face and she could slightly hear the steady breathing and feel the warmth emitting from her body.

It was surprising really, how Shizuru had such an effect on her. Natsuki wasn't one to care about what other people thought or felt towards her, yet for some reason the thought Shizuru having bad views on her made her feel somewhat ashamed and saddened. She would never tell Shizuru that though, she'd never hear the end of that devil woman's teasing if she found out.

"Natsuki should know the effect she has on people when she stares at them like that." Shizuru's statement brought Natsuki back out of her thoughts and left her dumbfounded.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Then Natsuki noticed the small shade of pink that spread lightly across Shizuru's cheeks. _'W-why is she blushing?'_

"Zhadina, Natsuki. You were staring at me with such intensity that it made me nervous." Was Shizuru's shy reply, _'her intense and honest eyes, and that soft smile…why is she… how is she making me feel like this?'_

"Um… I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was staring at you. I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable." Natsuki quickly tried to explain while lightly scratching her cheek.

A few minutes of awkward silence fell between the two women. Not liking the change in atmosphere, the blunette spoke up. "W-well, we should probably get ready to go now. We need to find these people to get you to Paris." Natsuki said as she quickly slipped out of bed, picking up a towel, her coat, hat and shoes on the way.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm going to wash up in the bathroom down the corridor. You can use the one here. Please, take your time." Natsuki replied as she left the room.

As soon as Natsuki left, Duran jumped off the bed and ran over to the door and started whimpering so his master would come back for him. Natsuki popped her head in a few seconds after. "Duran, stay here and look after Shizuru. I'll be back soon, be a good boy." She ordered as she patted her pet on the head before leaving once again.

Shizuru giggled as Duran made his way back over to the bed. She saw how the dog was watching her like he was supposed to. '_Duran is too adorable… Just like his master'_ she thought with a small smile on her face. Figuring that it was probably eight-thirty, she got out of bed and prepared herself for the day that was awaiting them.

X-8-8-8-X

It was now three-thirty five in the afternoon and the trio still had found neither Miss Juliette nor Miss Harada. This made Shizuru anxious and Natsuki was beginning to lose patience. As a way of calming Natsuki down from her rising agitation, the brunette suggested that they take a small detour and call it a day. So they strolled around the Catherine Palace.

"Wow. It sure is something." The cobalt-haired woman said as she stared in awe at the remaining magnificence of the now abandoned palace.

Shizuru giggled and nodded, "Have you ever heard of the story to why the palace is now in its current state?"

"Yea, it had something to do with the Viola Royal family, I think. I know that they were all killed ten years ago, well except for the Dowager Empress who left. And I think… there have been rumours, that the youngest daughter of the Viola line might still be alive."

"Indeed, I have also heard those rumours, although I must say that I don't believe them to be true."

"Oh? And why's that?" Natsuki enquired, it was a first for her to see that someone had gone against the biggest and most spoken rumour of the century.

Shizuru took a moment to ponder the idea then said, "Well, if it was true it would be extremely unlikely for her to have not reappeared."

Considering the brunette's point Natsuki took another long glance at the palace. She sighed then spoke once again, "Let's go, we should get some rest and try our search again tomorrow." Shizuru gave her a puzzled look because of sudden mood change but complied. The two started walking in the opposite direction from the palace, "Duran." The blunette called out waiting for the usual soft bark from her fury friend, but it never came.

"Duran?" Natsuki turned around just to find that her dog was nowhere to be seen. Natsuki entered a state of panic, "D-duran! What the-!"

"Ara! It seems that Duran took a liking to the palace." Shizuru quickly said as she pointed over to Duran who was indeed making his way over to grand building. Natsuki quickly followed the direction Shizuru was pointing towards and spotted her little friend.

"Duran! Duran, get back here!" she commanded, but to her surprise little Duran turned to face her, gave a playful bark and pulled a runner. Without thinking Natsuki hastily made her way to the gate and started climbing over it.

"Natsuki! Get down from there, what if someone sees you! You could get into serious trouble for this!" Shizuru warned, grabbing onto one of Natsuki's legs in an attempt to pull her down.

"I have to get Duran! Look, I won't take five minutes… just let go of me woman!"

Natsuki managed to free herself from Shizuru's surprisingly strong grip and quickly climbed up to the top of the gate before jumping down on the other side. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Shizuru staring at her with worried crimson eyes. "Stand guard for me ok, I'll be back soon." Before the other woman could say anything she bolted off after her dog.

Natsuki saw Duran disappear as he squeezed his way through some kind of blocked pathway. '_Damn it! What's gotten into him?_' The raven-haired girl stopped in front Duran's hiding place and took a few seconds to catch her breath. She peeked through the small holes and saw that it was completely dark and there was no sign of movement or any sound.

Without a second thought, Natsuki started ripping and kicking down the planks of wood that blocked off the path. As soon as the pathway was clear she ran through the darkness, not really knowing where she was going.

The path engulfed by darkness seemed endless and as far as she knew, there was no sign of movement, no noise and no light. She stopped and took a few seconds to gain her breath. '_Damn it Duran, where are you?'_ After a few minutes she could hear something coming from behind her. She straightened up and concentrated on the noise. _'It sounds like…footsteps?'_

"Natsuki?! Natsuki!"

"Shizuru?"

The blunette turned around to see if she could make out Shizuru's figure. She wasn't expecting to be roughly shoved to the ground by the other woman. "Oof!"

"Ara! Prosti menya Natsuki. I didn't see you there." Shizuru quickly apologised as she got off the younger woman. She reached around in the darkness trying to find Natsuki's hand to pull her up.

"It's ok. It's ridiculously dark here. Eh? Wait! I thought you were going to wait for me?"

"Prosti menya. I was until I saw you disappear. I thought it might be best for us to stick together. I would want you getting lost. I take it that you haven't found Duran yet?"

"No…" Natsuki replied. The younger woman took reached blindly reached out for Shizuru's hand and then started walking.

"Ara! Natsuki's so bold; you could have just told me to follow." Shizuru teased.

"Sh-shut up! I'm just making sure you don't get lost… you can't see after all." Natsuki stuttered.

Shizuru giggled then continued with her teasing. "I believe that my hearing is working perfectly fine. I could always just follow the sound of your footsteps. Natsuki can admit that she just wanted to hold my hand."

"Fine!" Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and slightly picked up the pace. She halted again a few seconds later when she heard sniffling and sobbing.

'_What the hell?'_

"Shizuru?"

"Natsuki Zhadina… you don't want to hold my hand."

"Wha- you're crying for that?"

Poor Natsuki was not expecting the sobs to get louder. She entered panic mode and tried reaching out for Shizuru. She felt herself freeze when she realised how close she was to the other woman.

Shizuru's fake sobs stopped and she tensed up slightly. She could feel Natsuki's warm breath on her lips and their noses slightly touching. '_A-ara… I meant to tease her but… I wasn't expecting this."_

'_Shiiiit! Shit shit shit! We're too close. What should I do? I can't move.'_ Natsuki could feel all the heat rushing to her face. In her panic attack she desperately tried to think of what to do when she felt a soft hand hold hers.

"Prosti menya. I was just teasing you." Shizuru said in a soothing and gentle voice. Natsuki tensed up and felt her already heated face rise even more; she could feel Shizuru's breath against her lips and the softness of Shizuru's hand slightly caressing hers.

There was a moment of silence between the two until a soft bark echoed through the pathway. "Duran…" Natsuki whispered. She turned around and began walking again; at the same time she still had her hand in Shizuru's.

After another two five minutes of walking, Natsuki had bumped into a door which slightly creaked open, letting in a bit of light into the darkness of the pathway. Natsuki gently pushed the rest of the door open to reveal a huge room.

The two women slowly entered the vast room; Natsuki's mouth gaped with awe while Shizuru looked around equally amazed. The room itself, while dusty and full of cobwebs, was elegant. There was a well range of colours, the more vibrant ones being red, gold and purple which seemed to add to the majestic impression the room gave off. The windows where huge, the ground was made of marble and there were tables that lay near the walls which left room in the centre.

"It's the great hall." Shizuru concluded.

"Huh?" Natsuki question, brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"This… is where the royal family must have held grand celebrations. This must have been where they danced, and the tables around were for the invited guests to eat." Shizuru explained.

"How do you know?"

"It's actually just a guess. It makes sense though, where else would they hold a party. This room is big enough to hold over one hundred people."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Natsuki looked ahead and saw that at the other end of the room there was a staircase. On the top she noticed a chair. She walked towards it. Shizuru saw Natsuki and looked in the direction she was going and decided to follow her.

As they got closer to the other end, neither of the women could help the growing apprehension that gave them an almost sickening feeling at the pit of their stomachs. Shizuru was the more restless of the two. For some reason she felt like she had been here before, the place she was in seemed too familiar two her and it frightened her.

"H-hey Natsuki. Maybe we should find Duran and leave. We wouldn't want to be found by the police."

"Hang on a second. I just want to see what that thing is… I think it's a throne."

"…"

"Shizuru? Do you feel sorta weird? I mean…this place… it feels -"

"- Familiar?"

"Yea… like it's -"

"- From a dream?"

"…yea." Natsuki turned around and studied the older woman for a few seconds before asking, "Shizuru, are you ok? You look kind of…scared?"

Shizuru faced Natsuki and searched her eyes. She was looking for something, something that would indicate that Natsuki wouldn't think she was crazy, and she found it. She saw Natsuki's eyes soften and there was that sense of security and kindness that the younger woman had showed her in their days together.

Shizuru discreetly took a deep breath and then spoke, "Natsuki, I think I've been here before. It feels like a scattered dream from some far off memory."

Natsuki took a moment to study Shizuru once more before turning to have another quick glance at the room. When she turned back at Shizuru she looked straight into her eyes and said, "I know. It's hard to explain, but I feel the same way. It's like going back to my childhood, yet I can't quite remember exactly. I feel as if this place is important, but I don't know why."

As emerald gazed into crimson she noticed that slight glint of fear and sorrow. Without really thinking of what she was doing, Natsuki slowly walked over to Shizuru and help her in a tight embrace.

Shizuru, who was a little bit stunned, blushed lightly at Natsuki's action, but relaxed and allowed herself to be engulfed by Natsuki's warmth. She felt secure and at the same time surprised. She didn't take Natsuki to be the kind of person who would do this sort of thing.

"Hey! How the hell did you two get in here?!"

Startled by the sudden shout that came from the staircase, the little moment between the two women was brought to an end as they looked over to see two women staring back at them.

X-8-8-8-X

**Omg! This took me forever! I'm really sorry that it took me this long to update; exams have been keeping me busy and I still have them. I'll finish my exams by mid-June, so you can expect faster updates afterwards.**

**If some of you are wondering about Duran, don't worry… He'll be back. We couldn't leave Natsuki without her best friend now could we? After all, he is all Natsuki has.**

**Oh! Another song originally from the film:**

_**Far away. Long ago.**_

_**Glowing dimness and ember.**_

_**Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember.**_

_**And a song someone sings once upon a December**_

**Once upon a December – I thought this song in this fan-fic would suit Shizuru. You know, I mean I guess you can guess why. When I imagined it, it felt right.**

**Btw, everything that comes up in the next chapter was originally supposed to be in this chapter, but since this one was long things had to change. So yea, hope you look forward to the next chapter, it shouldn't take as long for me to update but it'll still be a few weeks. **


	4. Chapter 4: Filler Omake

**Filler Omake.**

Fernie8: *Bursts into her room panting heavily and looking around frantically for somewhere to hide*

The sound of footsteps and growls are heard.

Ferie8: *Spots the wardrobe and hides in there.*

Natsuki: Just wait till I get my hands on that lazy piece of –

Shizuru: Natsuki! *Quickly grabs her from behind while trying to calm the rabid wolf down*

Natsuki: Shi-shizuru! Get off of me!

Shizuru: Natsuki, leave the author alone... It's not her fault that she hasn't updated the new chapter yet.

Natsuki: That's just what she wants you to believe. Reality is that she's just a lazy piece of shit!

Fernie8: *Bursts out of her hiding place in rage* Hey! I'm not lazy! I'm just extremely busy these days!

Natsuki: There you are! *Rugby tackles Fernie8 and pins her to the ground*

Fernie8: AAARGH! MURDER! MUUURDER! *Frantically tries to push Natsuki off of her. Idea pops into her head* SHIZURU! NATSUKI'S TOUCHING ME UP!

Natsuki stops her ministrations slowly turns around to look at Shizuru's reaction.

Shizuru: *Smiles at Natsuki and gives off a psychopathic murderer aura.* Natsuki... Let's have a talk.

Natsuki sweat drops in fear and quickly gets off of Fernie8.

Fernie8: *Watches Natsuki and Shizuru leave. Sighs in relief* Anyway guys, sorry about the long wait, I promise it shouldn't take too long now...Give or take 3 days... I've just been busy lately and not had time to work on it. Anyway, heads up cause it's coming soon. *Waves goodbye to her fellow readers and then walks out of the room.*


	5. Chapter 5: Promising you

**Sorry that this is so late guys. I've been practising like crazy for a concert and I've not had any time for this. Now it should all be smooth running from here on out.**

**Anyway, happy chismé everyone! Ok, so here we go. Another chapter, a new adventure for our little trio… well since there are now five characters I guess we should say, what…quintet? I don't know, but it sounds right to me. **

**Anyway, here's the fourth chapter everyone, again sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: Promising you.

Natsuki's body tensed and she quickly turned around and placed herself in front of Shizuru to shield her from the intruders. She glared at the two women that were at the staircase and growled slightly when the shorter one was walking towards them.

"I said who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here? This place is off limits." A small woman with lime green eyes and red fiery hair said with annoyance in her voice.

"What's it to you? And why are _you_ here? This place is off limits to _everyone_." Natsuki retorted. She started making her way over to the smaller woman, her anger slowly rising.

"Heh, none of your business kid. Now I'll ask one more time, who are you and how did you get in here?"

Natsuki was seriously beginning to get pissed off with this woman. She unconsciously fisted her hands when she noticed that the other woman was slowly approaching her as well.

Shizuru sensed Natsuki's discomfort and increasing anger and decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "We came in through a pathway. We came looking for a small dog that belongs to my friend. He ran into this place. We mean no harm, nor do we want anything. We just came looking for Duran, and we'll be on our way as soon as we have him." She explained as she made her way to stand besides Natsuki.

"My name is Shizuru, and this is my friend Natsuki Kuga." She said as she discreetly held Natsuki's hand to try and calm her down. "We're sorry for intruding."

The woman with lime green eyes studied Natsuki with interest as soon as Shizuru introduced her. _'Natsuki Kuga, eh?' _Her mind was taking her to places she had long left behind.

"Well, that's quite alright fair lady." Now it was the taller woman's with glasses turn to speak. "Let me introduce myself. Chie Harada's the name; and this young cunning vixen here is my partner in crime, Nao Juliette. We both come here regularly; I used to work here when the Viola family ruled Russia." She explained throwing a flirtatious smile towards Shizuru.

"Always the charmer aren't you, you little wench." The woman who was called Nao smirked. And she was right. Chie indeed seemed to be one of those people who would flirt and charm others to get on their good side. She was taller than Nao by at least two a foot or two, and had charcoal-coloured hair that spiked at the end. Natsuki didn't like the way she was looking at Shizuru and in response she growled at the other woman, her canines visible for her to see.

"Oh-ho! Looks like we have a jealous one here." Nao mused at Natsuki's reaction, her smirk growing to a Cheshire-cat smile. "Chill out mutt, Chie's taken."

Natsuki turned her intense gaze to Nao and gave her the infamous 'Kuga-Death glare'. Then she blinked in realization. "Wait a second; did you just say that your names are Harada and Juliette?" she asked while glancing at Shizuru.

"I did indeed Miss Kuga. I take it you've heard about us. That's not new though, we're practically famous around here, if you'd like my autograph I'll give you one for free, since you're such a stunner and all." Chie remarked in with one of her dashing smiles. Natsuki quickly glared at her and mentally mocked Chie when she saw her falter and back away with fright from the glare.

Shizuru spoke up once again. "Ara, I believe you are the people we've been looking for. You see, we require your assistance."

"Oh? How may we be of service?" Chie asked quickly recovering from her previous fright from the glare Natsuki gave her.

Natsuki answered. "My friend here wants to go to Paris."

"And what makes you think we can help with that?" Nao scoffed.

"Well, you see. I really need to go to Paris. I know this will sound very strange to you but I have no memories of my past. I'm looking for my family and the only starting point I have is in Paris." Shizuru explained as she brought out her necklace and showed it to Nao and Chie. The two women glanced at each other and Natsuki didn't take this as a good sign.

"Can you get her a ticket or not?" Natsuki demanded now beginning to lose her patience with the other women.

"Don't count on it mu - "

Chie quickly covered Nao's mouth while giving an apologetic smile to the two women, "Please excuse us while I talk this through with my partner here." She then dragged Nao away from Natsuki and Shizuru before the smaller woman could protest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nao whispered harshly once she freed herself from Chie's grip.

"Clam it Nao. Think before you speak. Have you even noticed Shizuru? She's the spitting image of the Viola princess. Imagine the money we'd get for taking her to the Empress Dowager. We'd be rich! Filthy rich I tell you!" Chie whispered back excitedly.

Nao shoved the madwoman away. Took a quick glance at Shizuru and then whispered back to Chie. "Ok, so she looks just like her but so what? It's obvious you have the hots for her."

Chie scowled, "I do not. I already took my pick thank you very much. Anyway, that's not the point! The point is that our guest looks exactly like the Viola heir. We've spent years looking for a girl to pass off as the Viola heir. Shizuru is our ticket to success, she's what we've been looking for and we finally have her! She has no memories and she's looking for family in Paris. The Empress herself is in Paris so it just makes this whole thing oh so easy for us."

"Hello, we're still here you know!" Natsuki growled. Her patience was now running dangerously thin.

Nao glanced back with an annoyed expression at the blunette. She then turned her eyes to Shizuru and considered Chie's idea for a second. A devilish smirk crept across her face.

"Now that you mention it, we _are_on our way to Paris and we _do_ have two extra tickets, but unfortunately they're already reserved for someone else."

"Bullshit!" Natsuki roared. She ran over to Nao, grasped her shirt and lifted her off the ground menacingly. "Those extra two tickets go to Shizuru damn it!"

Nao looked down at her with a bored expression. "Look, we'd like to help, really would but the spare tickets are for the Viola heir."

"V-Viola heir?" Natsuki lowered Nao down in confusion.

"Yea, you know… Princess Shizuru Viola? The long lost princess of the long lost Viola royal family?"

"And it just so happens that your friend Shizuru here resembles her quite a lot." Chie said while gesturing towards Shizuru, who in return gave her a dumbfounded expression. "You know, that princess." Chie signalled to a portrait with some members of the Viola family. The people in the picture included the daughters and son of the now deceased Czar of what used to be Imperial Russia along with the Empress Dowager; their grandmother.

Natsuki and Shizuru slowly started walking up to the portrait, both their mouths slightly gaped open with awe. Natsuki looked from the picture to Shizuru and back, "Shizuru… She… she looks just like you."

"No… no, that's not possible. I am not a princess"

Hearing this Chie quickly made a point, "Why not? You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Nao filled in.

"You're looking for family in Paris." Was the next point Chie made to which Nao quickly added.

"And her only family is in Paris."

"Have you ever thought of the possibility?" Chie questioned after seeing that Shizuru was still focused on the portrait with a neutral look on her face.

"That I could be royalty?"

"Yea! I mean why not?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, searching for something in the older woman's crimson eyes; she saw confusion, hope, doubt, fear. The blunette took a step closer to her friend and asked for a few minutes of privacy from Nao and Chie. The two women walked away from the portrait and far enough from hearing distance.

"Shizuru… Are you ok?" Natsuki asked softly trying to soothe the woman a little. Despite the fact that Shizuru looked really calm, she could tell that she was actually lost and didn't really know what to do.

"Natsuki… I couldn't be a princess." Shizuru said, looking straight into emerald eyes.

Natsuki gave a small smile and said, "Don't say that. That girl… you look just like her Shizuru. Those red eyes, the hair, the face, that air of elegance. That's you, there's no doubt about it. I… I believe in this. So why don't you, I mean it just seems so obvious now, right?"

"I don't know. It's hard to believe that something as big as this is possible when you've been living in an orphanage your whole life."

Shizuru did have a point. Natsuki sighed before starting again "I know it's crazy, and I know it's a scary thought. But maybe it isn't that scary or crazy. What if you are the long lost princess, Shizuru? Earlier you said that this place felt familiar to you, right? Maybe it's a sign, your destiny Shizuru! You could find your grandmother, know where you came from. You would never be alone again." Natsuki kept her gaze firm on Shizuru, wanting the older woman would consider the idea. Natsuki didn't know why, but she firmly believed that it was true. The whole idea of Shizuru just screamed royalty and elegance now that she thought about it. She knew deep down that it was true.

Shizuru believed what Natsuki was saying, she could see it, feel it. But there was that small sense of fear, of doubt that she couldn't understand. "Natsuki. If I go, would… will you…" Shizuru looked down and took a deep breath to recompose herself. She felt Natsuki's soft hand take hers.

The honey brunette looked up again, staring at those warm pools of shining emerald for comfort. "Please, come with me", pleaded Shizuru with her eyes full of hope.

"Of course, I promise I'll stay with you until you find your family." Natsuki answered as she gently squeezed Shizuru's hand. Her heart melted slightly when she saw burgundy orbs shine with indescribable happiness and gratefulness, and the smallest of smiles that adorned Shizuru's face.

'_She's so beautiful.'_ A small blush tinted her cheeks as she felt herself lost in pools of crimson that stared back at her with mild amusement and warmth.

"So… are you going to take the offer?" Chie casually asked breaking the moment between the two women.

"Erm, y-yea, Shizuru will go with you." Natsuki said; a little embarrassed that she had to be snapped back to reality.

"That's great! Now if you come with me then your Highness, we'll go over a few things and we'll check to see if there are any clothes you'd like to pick out from here. You can say goodbye to your friend now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will only agree to this on one condition." Shizuru said as she pulled back from Chie and into Natsuki.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Chie enquired.

"That Miss Kuga and her dog accompany me on this quest."

"Well, I - "

"Agreed!" Nao was quick to answer. Chie gave her partner a questioning look to which Nao shrugged and responded by saying. "Every princess needs loyal servants right?" Nao got closer to Chie and when she saw that the Natsuki and Shizuru were in their own small animated conversation she whispered, "That Kuga, she's the one Mai has been talking about."

Chie's eyes widened with shock as she snapped her head over to Natsuki and examined her. She smiled at the woman that was currently blushing slightly at presumably something the young Viola Heir had said. "She looks like her. I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance sooner." She whispered back.

Nao nodded in agreement. She then looked at the women and was about to interrupt their little chit chat when she felt something nudging her leg. She looked down to see a small wolf like dog that was currently carrying a small music box she had kept hidden.

"Oi! Give me that!" Nao yelled as she tried to quickly snatch the small item from the dog's mouth; unfortunately for Nao the dog was fast and ran past her and to the blunette.

"Duran!" Natsuki exclaimed with relief and happiness at seeing that her best friend was safe and sound. As the dog got closer she kneeled down and her expression changed to a harsher one. Poor little Duran noticed and slowly approached his master with his tail between his legs and his ears flat. Boy was he in trouble. "Where have you been boy? I thought I taught you better than to run off like that. What got into you?" Natsuki said firmly with annoyance and anger towards her dog. She stood up and scowled at him so he would get the point that she was indeed upset about his previous behaviour.

Lucky for Duran, the loving Shizuru was there to defend him. "Ara ara, Natsuki Zhadina. Little Duran was only curious. Even the best of trained dogs may disobey their master when curiosity gets the better of them." She bent down slightly to pick the little fuzz-ball up and cuddle him.

Natsuki just sighed but then looked down fondly at her little fella when he was licking Shizuru's face lovingly. Soon she herself joined in in loving her pet.

"Please tell me that THAT isn't coming with us." Nao asked.

"HIS name is Duran, and yes. I won't go without him." Natsuki quickly replied as she glared at Nao. There was no room for arguments on this matter.

"Fine! Whatever. Just let me take that little gift your dog stole from me." Nao approached Duran trying to grab the little box that Duran had. When she managed to free it from his jaw, Duran started to snarl and growl, bearing his fangs at Nao. He even tried to bite her as her hand pulled away, but Nao sensed his intentions and was quick to move and quickly placed the item into her pocket. "Gentle little fella ain't he, just like his master." She mocked and received a menacing growl from both of them which sent chills up her spine and Shizuru giggled.

"Ok then, enough chit-chat! Let's get this show on the road!" Chie pumped her fist up into the air enthusiastically. Natsuki turned Shizuru and gave her a smile of encouragement which the sandy-haired woman responded with a sweet and gentle smile of her own.

X-8-8-8-X

Meanwhile, deep under water near the Catherine palace a green and ominous object started glowing. As if the thing were alive a green ghost like cloud started flowing out. The possessed object had managed to dislodge itself from wherever it was stuck and made its way to a corpse of a man with white hair that looked like he had been drowned years ago.

The green cloud started circling around the sunken man's body and then into his nose. A few seconds later the green cloud flowed out again and back into the object that had now made its way into the hand of the dead body.

The green glow died down a bit but let out a series of small and quick green flashes as if trying to imitate a heartbeat. Eventually the flashes started picking up speed until the corpses' hand grasped tightly around the evil reliquary and one eye-lid opened to reveal one pink eye that reflected nothing but hatred and rage.

Nagi Homura was back to fulfil his dark purpose on finishing the last of the Viola royal bloodline.

'_Follow the girl, and fulfil the curse.'_ He mentally ordered. The power of the reliquary was the only thing that has kept him alive all these years and now that they are re-united the deed must be finished. Suddenly, the reliquary let out a huge green and glowing light that shot out from the water and into the sky. The 'oufans' were set loose. Now it was only a matter of time before they found Princess Shizuru Viola.

X-8-8-8-X

The train station was busy that afternoon. Shizuru was excited and nervous about the whole trip and Natsuki was just plain cranky due to her exhaustion. Their two hosts had failed to mention that they would be leaving half an hour after their deal was made and since Nao had already appointed Natsuki to be Shizuru's 'servant' they were more than willing to let Natsuki do all the dirty work. In the end the blunette was in a rush and was left in charge of packing the luggage, buying some food for the trip, getting some money, going all the way to the other end of the palace for the documents and then of course carrying the luggage over whilst Nao and Chie made sure Shizuru was treated like a real princess and fed her more information on how a princess should act and her family history. It didn't help that Duran was constantly by her side and therefore making himself a moving obstacle that just kept getting in Natsuki's way while she was carrying four relatively large (and heavy) luggage bags.

Now that they were on the train, with the luggage in the compartments below their seats, the poor cobalt-haired woman was finally able to catch her breath and relax. Unfortunately for Chie and Nao, her foul mood still hadn't resided, so whenever they tried talking to the 'servant' she would snap at them and, every so often, threaten them.

Shizuru had asked if the two could have some space and time alone so that Natsuki could cool off a little. Nao was actually enjoying the fierce reactions from Natsuki and wanted to see how far she could push her, Chie on the other hand valued her life and so she dragged Nao away from the two and wen to sort out the passports.

"They certainly have a lot of energy, wouldn't you agree Natsuki?" Shizuru started a few minutes after the other two had left.

"Humph" Replied Natsuki with a look of annoyance on her face. Shizuru just giggled at the younger woman and moved from her seat to sit right next to Natsuki to rest her head on her shoulder. The blunette tensed at the sudden action.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" She stuttered as her face began feeling hot and a blush spread across it.

"Ara, I'm sorry. I just wanted to rest for a while. I'll move somewhere else if it bothers you though." Shizuru said a little bit hurt for some odd reason.

"No, no! It's ok, I guess it's just me. I'm still not used to other people getting so close to me I guess. I don't mind if it's you though." Natsuki said quickly. _'It's not like I don't like her being so close to me. It feels nice and natural anyway… it's probably just me being the idiot I am.'_

"Ara, blagodaryu Natsuki. You're so sweet. I'm honoured to have you as my personal servant." Shizuru teased as she once again rested her head on her shoulder and snuggled a little closer.

Duran, who was lying underneath the seats where the luggage was, popped out and jumped onto Shizuru's lap and once again positioned himself comfortably. Natsuki was so amazed at Duran and how he was so easily taken by the honey brunette.

"Shizuru, did I ever tell you that I think you're amazing?"

"Ara! How so?"

"Duran… He has never taken to anyone, well except for children, but he generally dislikes people. With you, it feels like he's known you for years."

"Ara, maybe it's a sign?"

"You think? What kind?"

Unknown to Natsuki, Shizuru's eyes glistened with mischief for a brief second. "Well, perhaps he thinks that his master needs a special someone. Maybe that's why he's so nice to me?"

Natsuki blinked before she scrunched up her face with a confused look. "I don't get it, how exactly is that a sign?" Shizuru smirked in amusement as she could see the clogs in Natsuki's head turn as she tried to work out the meaning of Shizuru's statement.

After another minute of thinking it through, Natsuki's facial features changed from confusion to realization to shock and finally to the red hue of embarrassment. "O-oi! Don't say such things! No way that would happen."

Natsuki looked away to try and rid herself of the annoying blush, when she composed herself she turned around and was shocked to see Shizuru with her hands over her face as if she was crying.

"Shizuru?"

"Zhadina. Natsuki must think I'm very ugly and annoying for her not to think of me as her significant other." Shizuru 'sobbed' as she said this. This was obviously the elder woman's teasing time and her victim just had to be Natsuki since she got the best reactions from the rebel, so naturally poor Natsuki had no idea she was being tricked.

Seeing Shizuru crying really wasn't what Natsuki expected so in a state of panic she spoke without thinking. "No Shizuru, don't cry. I don't think you're ugly or annoying at all. You're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

Hearing what she was hoping for, Shizuru looked up with a happy smile and no traces of tears. "Ara ara! Natsuki thinks I'm beautiful? How charming of you, blagodaryu my Natsuki."

Natsuki blinked once, twice and a third time before jumping back from her seat whilst pointing an accusing finger at her trickster. "You-you weren't even crying! You tricked me! And don't call me yours! I belong to no one."

"Actually, I think you'll find that you're my servant. So yes, you _do_ belong to me." Shizuru said in 'a matter of fact' tone and then giggled upon seeing Natsuki's glare that she just found adorable.

"Pampered princess brat." Natsuki muttered as she sat back down. Shizuru giggled at the younger woman again before resuming her previous position.

A comfortable silence settled between them and Shizuru sighed in contentment as she basked herself in Natsuki's warmth and distinct scent of the fresh woods and something unfamiliar to her.

"You know… Shizuru probably isn't what I should be calling you. But then again, neither is your highness."

"I'm sorry?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki, waiting for her to elaborate why this came about.

"Well, it's just that 'your highness' is too formal. I feel like an idiot saying it. And as for your name, well, let's just say it doesn't really convey the respect I should be showing you."

"Ara Natsuki, I would much prefer you address me by my name. We know each other well enough to be considered friends now, so first name basis sounds fine to me… We are friends aren't we?"

"Yea… I guess so. I mean, I've never had friends… so I don't really know much about friendship and so on."

"Well I certainly consider you a friend. After all, you've done so much for me. I owe you a lot." Shizuru stated with a soft smile.

"Please don't. You owe me nothing. I'm sure any other person would have helped you." Was Natsuki's modest reply. "Besides a princess should never be indebted to a commoner; it will always be us commoners indebted to royalty, such as yourself, who once ruled this proud country."

Shizuru was just about to protest when a knock on the door and Chie hurried entrance cut her off. "Hello your majesty, Natsuki… er… sorry to say that we should be on our way. Nao and I found somewhere more…appropriate for us to stay during this journey." Chie said with a nervous smile.

The two women shifted their eyes to each other, but with an unsure expression. Chie was quickly but as composedly as possible picking up two luggage bags and asking Natsuki to get the other two. Without a word they all did as was told and followed Chie to wherever it was she was taking them. It seemed like they were heading towards the front of the train.

"Excuse me Miss Harada, but where are you taking us?" Shizuru asked as they crossed from the cart to the front cart where Nao was waiting for them.

"Ehehe… Well, you see… We, err…"

"We don't have the right coloured ink in our passports so if we get caught we'll have to go back to Russia, is what Chie is trying to say." Nao impatiently butted in.

"Geez Nao, I was gonna say it in a way that wouldn't make her majesty nervous…" Chie retorted.

Natsuki scowled, "So in other words, we're stow-aways now? You somehow managed to fuck this all up?"

"Don't give us that shit mutt! If it weren't for us you wouldn't be anywhere near getting to Paris!" Nao hissed.

"We won't even get there if we're caught!" Natsuki barked.

"Natsuki, its ok… We won't get caught if we stay here." Shizuru said whilst embracing the blunette to calm her down. Surprisingly enough, it worked. Natsuki took a deep breath and sighed whilst taking comfort from Shizuru's gentle touch.

Nao studied their interactions carefully then glanced at Chie. A cheeky smirk spread across her face once she set her eyes on the young women, "Kuga, you realise that this little love affair you're dragging the princess into could get you killed."

Natsuki's face quickly exploded into to a tomato red and she jumped away from Shizuru as she gave Nao an icy glare. "Sh-shut the hell up! I'm not doing anything to the princess nor would I ever force her to do anything against her will!"

Shizuru smiled at Nao, a smile that made said woman flinch slightly. The fiery little vixen avoided Shizuru's eyes as she spoke, "Miss Juliette, I don't appreciate you questioning my servant's honour. She's shown extreme loyalty to me in the time space of five days and has helped in ways that no one else would have." Shizuru stood next to Natsuki and held her hand. "I would prefer that you address her as my dear friend rather than just a mere commoner."

_Th-this woman! What is she saying all of a sudden? _Natsuki's blush intensified as she felt Shizuru's hold on her hand tighten on her own. She didn't dare meet the other woman's gaze for fear doing something she wasn't even sure of.

She caught Chie smirking at her amusedly so she gave her a death glare that promised the end of her life as soon as she got her alone. Chie winced and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway… We're a little off the point now. We have to now stay here, so no one has permission to leave this cart. If you so happen to be in need of the bathroom then you're just gonna have to wait." Nao said after a few minutes.

Natsuki and Duran simultaneously growled. This was obviously going to be a problem for the both of them since Duran couldn't really control it when he needed to go. In Natsuki's case, she just didn't want Duran doing his thing in the same place – especially when you never knew what it was he would do.

Suddenly the cart shook violently causing all five of them to stumble. Natsuki quickly got back to her feet so she could help Shizuru back up. "What the hell was that?"

Nao too was quick to get back on her feet, "Looks like the wind is ridiculously strong tonight." was her guess as she shrugged off the initial shock.

"I… don't think that was the wind." Natsuki said unsurely. Duran started barking and Natsuki turned in his direction to shut him up when she saw it. Just opposite the carts door was an ominous green light that seemed to be flowing by in rapid pace, "What the - ?" The cart once again shook violently sending them all back on their backs once more, but this time the assault kept coming from each side making the luggage and the five travellers crash from one side to the other.

"What the hell is happening?!" Natsuki grabbed onto a handle that was near one of the doors while steadying herself as she stood, the shaking of the cart didn't stop however and now huge boxes where ramming into her which caused her quite a lot of pain.

"Aaargh!"

"Natsuki?!" Shizuru managed to jump over to where the blunette was standing and tried pushing the boxes away so that they wouldn't crush her. Chie and Nao were trying to deal with their own problems as some of the luggage from the top compartments had come out and fallen on top of them. Duran was sliding from one side of the cart to the other whilst trying to avoid the large cargo boxes that kept crashing into him.

The shaking of the cart kept getting worse and worse and the luggage and cargo boxes began thrashing against the doors until eventually one of them opened. The icy blizzard assaulted them all making it hard for them to see anything in the cart. Natsuki heard a high pitched yelp and snapped her head up as she watched in horror at her long life friend being knocked out of the cart.

"DURAN!" Natsuki reacted without a second thought and leaped out of the cart whilst grabbing onto one of the outdoor handles just in time to catch him. She heard Shizuru scream her name in panic and fear, but she was hanging on for dear life, trying with all the strength to pull herself up with her arm. The train was coincidentally moving on the tracks extremely close to falling off the edge of a cliff. Since there was no solid ground beneath her poor Natsuki was struggling to get her feet onto solid platform to pull up with more ease.

Duran was whimpering and yelping in fear while struggling himself. Natsuki's grip on him was loosening since the cold blizzard wind was slowly wavering her strength.

_Come on Natsuki, think, think, think. You gotta get back in the cart._

The cart started shaking again from side to side which gave Natsuki an idea. Each time it swung away from the edge of the cliff, Natsuki would swing in the same direction until she finally managed to haul Duran back into the cart.

It wasn't long until he came back to peek out from the side while barking helplessly at his owner. "DURAN! STAY BOY, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Natsuki shouted since the train's engine and the blizzard wind was making it difficult for him to hear her orders. Nao was the second person to pop her head out from the corner. "NAO!" she yelled as loud as she could so that the other woman would notice her.

"OH! HOLD ON MUTT, I'LL FIND SOMETHING TO PULL YOU IN." She looked past Natsuki and her eyes widened in horror. "The rest of the train is gone! The winds must have dislodged the other carts from ours." She shouted back to the others before running to see if she could find some rope.

"Miss Juliette, where's Natsuki?!" Shizuru demanded in a desperate tone.

Nao spotted some rope which she figured was long enough to reach the struggling raven-haired woman. "Quickly! Tie this to the handle. She can't hold on for much longer." Chie grabbed the rope and did so as quickly as possible. Nao quickly but carefully ran over to the door again. Peeking out she saw Natsuki still hanging on with one arm while trying to grab onto the handle with her other and desperately attempting to get her feet up onto the train's platform.

"MUTT!" Nao shouted to get the other woman's attention.

Natsuki looked up before shouting, "THE BRIDGE!"

Nao looked back and could see that the bridge they were heading towards was completely destroyed. They needed to get Natsuki as quickly as possible and get off of the train before they reached their godforsaken death.

Nao quickly threw the rope over to Natsuki. Unfortunately it just wasn't long enough and each time Natsuki grabbed it, it slipped right out of her hand again.

"ARGH! COME ON MUTT! YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!" Nao exasperatedly screamed. This seemed almost hopeless.

Natsuki took a steady breath and with every ounce of strength she had left she pulled up just in time to grab the rope once again and this time she had a firm grip on it.

"YEA! YOU GOT IT MUTT! NOW GRAB ON TO IT WITH YOUR OTHER HAND AND I'LL PULL YOU IN!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT IF I LOOSE MY GRIP ON IT?!"

Nao couldn't respond as the cart shook violently once more sending Nao back into the cart. But this time Natsuki had managed to get a firm grip on the rope with both hands. However, this also resulted in Natsuki dangling from the edge of the cliff.

"NATSUKI!"

"SHIZURU?!" Natsuki looked up to see the desperation and exasperation in Shizuru's face.

"NATSUKI! TAKE MY HAND!"

"NO! SHIZURU! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"PLEASE TAKE MY HAND"

"GET AWAY!"

"PLEASE!" Shizuru now had tears welling up in her eyes and all Natsuki could do was try pulling herself up once more to reach for her.

Slowly Natsuki started climbing up the rope with the newfound strength she found from the need to comfort and hold Shizuru.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki reached up while Shizuru stretched down, their fingertips barely touching. Once more the cart shook which threw Natsuki upwards just in time to grab onto Shizuru's hand and for them both to be hauled back into the cart.

They rammed against the other end of the cart with Natsuki on top of Shizuru but neither of them minded the pain as they clung onto each other panting heavily from the shock of the near death experience, each of them grateful that the other was safe. Their little moment didn't last long however since Nao and Chie dragged them to their feet.

"Come on! We gotta get off the ride before we fall off the edge." Chie said as Nao opened the other side door of the cart. Duran leaped into Natsuki's arms as he prepared himself.

"We're jumping?!" Natsuki fearfully asked.

"We have no other choice. We won't get harmed since the snow is soft, but we gotta go now before reach the bridge." Chie said while grabbing the luggage that contained some clothes and all the money. "Get ready." With that Natsuki held Duran and snaked her arm around Shizuru's waist and pulled her to her side in order to keep her close.

"Ok, let's GO!" Nao shouted as she jumped out, the other four followed her example a few seconds later.

"Oof!" was heard from Natsuki and a second time when Shizuru had landed on her.

"Ara, are you ok?" Shizuru asked worriedly as she hurriedly moved off from the already troubled woman. Poor Natsuki had already been through enough. Her only response was Natsuki rapidly pushing herself up and pulling her into a desperate and tight embrace. Of course, Shizuru got swept up in the moment, thinking back of her fear of almost losing Natsuki and so she hugged her back with the same desperation.

Duran soon joined in and squeezed in between the two to snuggle them both. Eventually both women laughed from happiness of their safety.

Chie and Nao slowly walked up to them with small smiles on their faces. They helped the two young women up and started leading them away.

"Come on you two. That's enough excitement for one day. Now we should concentrate on finding some form of shelter." Chie wisely decided.

"Yea, my arms are killing me and Shizuru could do with some rest. I don't ever want to go on a train again."

"I must agree with you there Natsuki." Shizuru said as she linked arms with the cobalt-haired girl and snuggled up to her for warmth.

"I thought it was quite entertaining actually." Nao nonchalantly stated.

The rest of the group just stared at her as they made their way through the blizzard and into the nearby forest, hopeful in finding some kind of nearby shelter.

X-8-8-8-X

"NOOOO!" An angered cry echoed throughout a dark and foggy cave somewhere far from the eyes of the common mortal.

"I will get you Shizuru, last heir to the Viola family. And once I do, you shall join your family in oblivion."

**So… What'cha think about that? It took me so long to do this, but I thought it was pretty good. It's annoying me a little how these chapters keep getting longer and longer though…**

**Oh! Btw, I'll be posting a ShizNat one-shot that's titled **_**The Bruises In Our Life**_**. Please give it a read once it's up **

**Until next time guys.**


End file.
